


Prom

by heaxtbreaker



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dialogue, Dialogue-Only, Fluff, High School, M/M, One Shot, Prom, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heaxtbreaker/pseuds/heaxtbreaker
Summary: Frank totally forgot to ask Gerard to prom





	Prom

"Hey what's up?"

"Not much, I was just shopping for ties and I was wondering what color yours is"

"Ummm.. why?"

"Duh, G, so we can match!"

"....."

"For prom?"

"Wait we're going to prom together?!?"

"Ohmygodiforgottoaskyoufuckfuckfuck"

"............red"

"What?"

"My tie is red, Frankie. I'll see you tomorrow"

"YESYESYESYE-"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you sm for reading! Make sure to like and comment -xoMer


End file.
